1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to enclosed type compressors for use in airconditioners or the like. The present invention pertains to techniques for achieving the reduction of vibration and noise from constituent components of such an enclosed type compressor (e.g., a compression mechanism, an electric motor, a bearing et cetera).
2. Description of Related Art
As a compressor for use in airconditioners and refrigerating machines, enclosed type compressors have been known in the art. In such an enclosed type compressor, a compression mechanism, an electric motor, and other constituent components are all housed in a single casing for the purpose of space saving and leakage prevention.
Additionally, in an enclosed type compressor a compression mechanism and a stator of an electric motor are attached firmly to a casing. Consequently, vibrations from the compression mechanism and electric motor travel to the casing, thereby causing the problem that noise is emitted from a wide region of the casing surface.
Such a problem has conventionally been dealt with by improvement in casing rigidity. More specifically, measures of increasing the thickness of a casing itself and of extending the area of contact, for example, between the casing and the compression mechanism have been taken.
However, if the thickness of a casing is increased, this result in the increase in the total weight of a compressor, therefore causing another problem that the costs of materials increase. Accordingly, the costs of production increase.
In addition, enclosed type compressors typically employ a construction in which fluid prior to and posterior to compression flows in the casing. Accordingly, if a means intended for increasing the area of contact between each constituent component and the casing is employed, this reduces the area of fluidflow in the casing. Consequently, smooth movement of the fluid is prevented and the compressor's performance drops.
Bearing in mind the above-mentioned problems, the present invention was made. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved compressor which is quiet and reliable and, in addition, which is able to prevent the increase in compressor weight itself.